The Slayers Dimension
by Kara Metallium
Summary: Wanna read a self insertion fic that doesn't suck? Wanna find out about all of those mysterious dark lords in one place? Take a gander!
1. Xellos and His Poetic License

I do not own Slayers. I only own Kara Metallium and her former dimension. Enjoy! I have been planning it for years!  
  
~Kara Metallium ^_~!  
  
Chapter 1- Xellos and his Poetic License  
  
Hannah sighed as her sister, once again, took over the computer.  
  
"But, I want to read more Slayers fanfiction!" protested Hannah to her younger sister, clenching her fists.  
  
"Deal," the younger one replied, shoving Hannah from the room and locking the door.  
  
Hannah sighed again and pulled at the oversized nightshirt she was wearing in frustration. Well, watching Slayers was just as good as reading it. She padded down the cream carpeted stairs for something cool to eat, and settled on an ice cream bar from the freezer in the garage. Hannah popped a video into the VCR. She plopped down on the brown velvety couch and turned on the TV. Watching the first two episodes, she commented to herself on Lina's antics and Gourry's clueless demeanor. She thoroughly enjoyed the ice cream. Her sister came down after a while and saw what she was watching.  
  
"Hannah, who's your favorite character?"  
  
"Xellos, without a doubt."  
  
Her younger sister shook her head and headed back upstairs. Hannah stretched her long legs. She was not exactly fat, but not thin either. Her rumpled long brown hair with its bangs obscured most of her face, even as she stared at the ceiling.  
  
"I wish I wasn't human," Hannah murmured, blinking her blue eyes," but a monster like Xellos, with lots of power. I'd like to irritate people for sport. Hmma mission for the betterment of the monster race would be fun with that kind of power," Hannah smiled wryly to herself, "Too bad there is such thing as an interdimensional portal or some such thing." Hannah stopped talking and drifted off to sleep curled up on the small couch.  
  
Unbeknownst to her, someone watched her sleeping. Through a portal to be exact. In fact, Hannah even had the very person's name on her lips a few moments before. Xellos. The dark purple haired monster smiled a quiet smile. 'This girl,' he thought to himself, 'might be a little fun. A monster, eh?' He could do that.  
  
Xellos opened the portal's other end in Hannah's dimension. Her hair began to whip wildly around her face. Hannah opened her eyes and stared at the vivid portal. 'Evidently, she thinks it's a dream,' thought Xellos as he reached out toward her with her doing the same.   
  
"Xellos," she murmured softly looking up into the monster's face. He opened his eyes slowly and saw unblinking clear blue ones returning the stare. "You've finally come," she said reaching up and grabbing Xellos's hand. He was startled, he had expected her to scream, to be startled, not to act like this. However, he pulled the not exactly light girl through the swirling gate of color and reached the other side. The Slayers dimension.  
  
***  
  
Hannah lay there not wanting to open her eyes. She had had the most delicious dream. Hannah had been laying there sleeping in her own family room, when suddenly she was pulled into a portal by Xellos. She smiled as she remembered Xellos's image, it had been more vivid than she had ever seen him. He had appeared more handsome in her dream too. His dark glossy hair and his purple mazoku eyes had burned an image into her brain. Xellos had propositioned her with becoming a monster. She had smiled casually and said sure as if it were no big thing. It was just a dream after all. However, her death had been quick, but vivid. She could almost feel the pain. 'Strange for a dream,' she thought. Xellos had resurrected her as his own. He had renamed her Kara. She remembered the end of the dream, waking up and discovering she had power, power that consumed her very soul.  
  
"Xellos," Hannah murmured. His name was spoken quietly, she herself could barely hear it.   
  
"Why, good morning Miss Kara."  
  
Hannah opened her eyes wide and quickly. She sat up and rubbed them. There, in front of her, why it couldn't be! There sitting in front of her, plain as day, was Xellos Metallium. Xellos. He was levitating, indian-style in the air a few feet in front of her. His long staff laid across his lap. Xellos's trademark smile was a cheerfully bright as the light shining off his glossy hair.  
  
Where is that light coming from?' She looked around her and realized she was not on her couch in the family room. Hannah was in a luxuriantly decorated bedroom and she had been sleeping in a four poster canopy bed, decorated with dark maroon sheets. The light was coming from the sunlight through open french doors that led out to a balcony and beyond. A fire crackled cheerfully against the wall.  
  
Her eyes returned to Xellos's face. His smile was as cheerful as the surroundings. Hannah found this strangely creepy.  
  
"This is a dream," Hannah said carefully and slowly, "a very very vivid dream." Hannah pinched herself. For a pinch that should have hurt, it didn't at all. No, she couldn't be, could she? A mazoku? A monster? She shook her head trying to get rid of the images. This dream was fantastic, but, she wanted to wake up. She wanted to have control over her own life.  
  
"Why Miss Kara, you don't look at all well. Pray tell, what is wrong?" Xellos smiled as if this was all very very common.  
  
"Am I athat is I mean to say-"  
  
"-mazoku?" Xellos opened one eye, "Oh yes, Miss Kara you are a living breathing monster, so to speak. Don't you remember? I asked you if you wanted to become a monster. You said yes; so I killed you and resurrected you. You don't mean to tell me you don't remember?" Xellos spoke very brightly. It was a bit taxing on her.  
  
"I thought it was a dream" murmured Kara as she stared at the coverlet, tracing the pattern with her finger.  
  
"Oh no, Miss Kara. It was real, quite real" Xellos opened his other eye. His gaze seemed to pin Kara down. Everything turned still, she stopped breathing. She started to suffocate. "What's wrong, Miss Kara? You are a monster, you don't need air," said Xellos still staring at her.  
  
Xellos was right. Kara didn't need air. She smiled weakly. Xellos closed his eyes and smiled cheerfully again. "Well Miss Kara, since this is your first day as a monster, and as a person with any magical power at all, I guess we had better get started with your training. Starting with you getting dressed."  
  
Kara glanced down and realized she was still wearing the oversized night shirt from before the ordeal. Kara got out of bed and stood up. Suddenly her shirt disappeared. It was instantly replaced with very different clothing. A simple white tunic, red leggings, and good pair of brown leather boots. Kara started to idly play with her hair as she simply stared at her clothes. She realized her hair was brushed and a different color. Kara blinked at her hair. She held a strand up close to her face. It was definitely black. 'That's sort of odd,' she thought. Kara looked startled at Xellos. He smiled and pointed to a full body mirror. She walked over to it. Kara blinked at her appearance.  
  
Her hair was not only black, but shined blue. Her eyebrows and eyelashes were black too. Her clear blue eyes had been replaced with red ones, mazoku ones. Kara then noticed something else in her appearance. She turned to the side examining her figure. She was thin! Tears well up in her bright red eyes. Of course her figure had never mattered to anyone but her. But her she was staring at herself in the mirror, she was beautiful and exotic. Never again would she have bouts of depression about her looks. It had all disappeared. Kara blinked away the tears and smiled. She suddenly felt very vain for a moment. Xellos came up behind her. He was decidedly taller than her.  
  
"I am gorgeous," Kara breathed.   
  
"I decided to take a poetic license. Since you are my creation anyway" he said quietly. Kara blinked and her smile was replaced by a serious one.  
  
"I am your creation," she said slowly, "like you are Zelas's creation." Kara turned around and faced Xellos.  
  
"Well, yes," said Xellos, " you are my minion." Kara exhaled a breath of air slowly and looked at him very hard.   
  
"Well, I guess I do owe you," she said turning away from him and walking toward the window, "I suddenly am starting to realize the serious predicament I have gotten myself into" Xellos fell into step beside her. "Now I'm starting to remember what sort of person, rather monster, you really are Xellos." They reached the balcony outside. Kara stared out at the few trees which obscured a little of her vision from looking at a beach and the sea beyond. "So the real question is," she said turning to face him beside her, "where does that put me?" Xellos remained silent. "I would be inclined to trust you, but since no one else does, why should I?" Xellos smiled his trademark smile again. He put his finger up and wagged it at her.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tskI generally can't be trusted, but the real question is, who else is there to trust? You have come into this world entirely on your own Miss Kara. You have no magical skills, nor physical ones. You have nothing to your name, not even the clothes on your back. You have power, but is it truly yours since you are my resurrected minion? I fear that I am the only person you can trust Miss Kara."  
  
"Or fear the most," she replied. Xellos smiled again.  
  
"It's all the same to me Miss Kara, but have I really given you a reason to mistrust me?"  
  
'He's right,' thought Kara. 'He's absolutely right. I have nothing and he has everything to give, from what he will give. But I think I have to find some other people I can trust- fast.' Kara's mind drifted back to her dimension when Slayers was only a show. Her thoughts locked on the main character. 'Lina,' Kara thought, 'she's my only salvation.' Kara's eyes locked onto Xellos.  
  
"When you're right, you're right Xellos." Kara mimicked Xellos's countenance. Her eyes closed and her smiled widened cheerfully. "I guess I really have no choice!" Her smile widened even more. "Did I hear you mention training?" she asked, "I guess we better get started!"  



	2. Watching Slayers Helps

I only own Kara Metallium.  
  
Chapter 2 - Watching Slayers Helps  
  
"The first rule of black magic, Miss Kara," said Xellos eyeballing his minion to make sure she paid attention, "is try to dodge any spell thrown at you. If you cannot dodge it, you must 1) cancel the attack out with one of your own or 2) put up a barrier. The most important spells to learn first are the defensive ones, so you don't, how do you say, get your 'ass kicked.'"  
  
"So in order to get out of the way, your saying I need to know either teleportation, levitation, or ray wing." Xellos nodded.  
  
"I see watching Slayers actually taught you something useful in your dimension," said Xellos with a smirk on his face. Kara sighed and turned away from her master. She could feel already she was going to be a long time in Xellos's service. Or maybe not.   
  
"Well Miss Kara, as I was saying, I think the most simple of these spells for you to learn is the ray wing and then levita-" Xellos was cut off as Kara whirled around on him. She dragon slaved him and levitated out of the way of the explosion She was high above the ground watching the ensuing fiery inferno when she felt Xellos appear behind her. Kara tried to dodge him, but Xellos grabbed onto her arm and would not let go. 'He is surprisingly strong,' thought Kara. Xellos smiled his trademark smile and wagged a finger at her.  
  
"Did you think you could get away like that, Miss Kara?" asked Xellos cheerfully.  
  
"No, I didn't think so," sighed Kara. For her next trick, she teleported to sit on a branch of a nearby tree. "I imagined it more like this!" she called to Xellos whose eyes were darting around for her presence. He teleported to her side, sitting on the branch.  
  
"My, my Miss Kara. You are the feistiest minion I've ever had. Just what am I to do with you?" he asked smiling but with a slight edge in his voice she was expected to fear. She sweatdropped and looked away, watching the remnants of the fire. Xellos grasped her chin and made her face him. The soulless amethyst eyes were really quite unnerving. His face was serious. "You will obey me," he left the last words unspoken, or face the consequences.' "Now Miss Kara," Xellos said putting on his cheerful face, "perhaps you will tell me what spells you do know."  
  
***  
  
Kara was exhausted. She was lying on the bed she woke up on. Since her little rebellion, Xellos had worked her hard by teaching her over a hundred different spells. He had insisted that she perfect every single one by making her practice each spell until she got it right. 'I think I did pretty well though,' she thought. For the majority of the minor spells she got them on the first try; however, those were only the minor ones. The more complicated ones were extremely difficult, most of which were at least twice as powerful as the dragon slave. At the end, he had showed her how to regenerate on the astral plane, but she still felt tired.  
  
Kara sighed. Xellos was the most extreme form of a perfectionist. No mistakes were tolerated. Xellos actually hadn't inflicted any pain on Kara, yet, but she always felt as if he were one step away from tearing her to shreds or worse. What this worse form of punishment was she couldn't fathom. However, she feared it with an inexplicable horror. She shivered. Even though Kara was mazoku, she was still increasingly uncomfortable around Xellos. His eyes pierced her down to where a small part of her human soul remained.  
  
Kara got up and walked over to the mirror. She examined her eyes. Her round blue eyes were still the red slits she had seen when she had first looked into the mirror. She wondered if she could change the color. She tried to turn them blue, but instead they turned purple, like Xellos's. She shivered as she narrowed a steady purple gaze at herself. She changed back to red.  
  
Kara stretched and walked out to the balcony. She was slightly bored, Xellos had left her with no instruction, except to rest up. 'For what?' she wondered.  
  
***  
  
Kara was asleep when Xellos walked in. He looked at the minion he had created. 'Ah, Kara, you know you really don't need sleep. You are a monster now after all, maybe this means you haven't lost some of your human-like qualities.' Yet, it was all a matter of pushing the right buttons. There still was something that he had not tried provoking her with.  
  
Xellos quietly stole to the side of the bed and looked down at his very beautiful creation. He leaned down and kissed her. Her lips still held a spark of emotion even now as she slept. Suddenly, Xellos was knocked off his feet by a very powerful punch in the face. Kara moaned, stretched, and opened her eyes.  
  
"Damn," she hissed. "I'm still here." She sat up and turned and saw Xellos with a very red mark on his face. A look of horror passed over her features. "Oh gods," she whispered, "did I do that?"  
  
"Why yes, Miss Kara," said Xellos standing up and dusting himself off, "I was quite surprised. Here I came in and tried to wake you up but you punched me instead." (Author's Note: Xellos tells no lies remember!! ^_^)  
  
"I-I-I'm sorry Master Xellos," she stared at the floor. Xellos looked her peculiarly. Yes he had told her to obey him, but never had he demanded that sort of respect. 'No,' Xellos realized, 'It's fear. Damn it,' he thought to himself, 'just when things started to get interesting, now she fears me.' Well he'd play along and see where it got him. He knew she was still fiery somewhere inside, but he had to provoke it somehow. He decided to try his experiment again.  
  
Xellos eyes glittered dangerously. "Yes, I am your master," he said slowly, "and you will treat me as such. You are my creation and will do anything I say." Xellos walked over to the bed. "Stand up," he ordered. She stood and stared at the ground, not daring to meet his eyes. "Look at me when I speak to you," he growled. Her eyes snapped up and stared straight into his, they glittered with inexplicable fear. 'Time to get rid of that,' he said to himself.  
  
Xellos kissed Kara. His warm lips against hers. Kara was startled. She hadn't expected this. She had dreamt but never imagined Xellos Metallium would kiss her. He thrust his tongue between her lips and down her throat almost making her gag.  
  
Two seconds later, Xellos was lying on his back on the floor. Another red swollen mark had appeared on the other cheek. Kara had round house punched him. She fireballed him for extra measure. Kara stood over him, her cheek twitching.  
  
"You bastard!" She yelled as she kicked him violently. "How dare you violate me like that! I may be your creation but I will not tolerate you touching me like that ever!" Xellos started to chuckle. Kara kicked him. He didn't stop laughing. "Gaaaaaaaaah!" she yelled and threw up her hands. She listened to Xellos laugh for a long while. Finally he stopped. He stood up and dusted himself off. The mazoku grinned at her and clapped.  
  
"Well done, Miss Kara. For a moment there, I thought you might actually let me get away with it."


	3. Just a Little Fun

I only own Kara Metallium and this story line.  
  
Chapter 3 - Just a Little Fun  
  
Kara developed her skills over the next couple of years under Xellos's tutoring. She was tensed due to Xellos's general mischievous nature and developed the tactic of being ready for anything. They practiced magic everyday and Kara was also taught the rules mazoku live by, or rather what they must do in order to survive.  
  
With these lessons, came the concept of feeding off emotions. Kara learned that Xellos's nature was most provocative with humans, which were quite a tasty meal, for humans themselves are the epitome of emotion. Kara's nature soon adopted many of her tutor's mannerisms, complete with the wagging of the finger and trademark smile. This convinced Xellos that Kara should be a rather good sport when it came to practical jokes. Such as throwing her into various dimensions. However, Kara still maintained some of her old human-like feistiness, which drove her to attempt to outshine Xellos in every aspect. She was conniving, truthful but twisted, kept up a happy facade, and annoyed others for her own personal pleasure. However, Kara was different from Xellos in one very important aspect. She had never been a servant. Xellos, created in order to serve had never known any other way of life and so was not so easily put down by being ordered around. Kara, on the other hand, with a part of her human soul still clinging to her astral body, was not so easily subdued. Kara was loyal, it was true, but without feeling true allegiance to a superior, Kara's attitude was just waiting to get her into trouble.   
  
***  
  
Kara watched the sky from a branch of an extremely tall tree in the Kataart Mountains. A bustling black dragon community moved beneath her eyes. It looked as if it was just an ordinary human village. Elderly people sat on their porches as small children played in the grassy yards. Shops were open and bustling and there was even a farmer's market going on in the village square. At the far end of this little village was a temple of Cepheid, complete with a priest who was currently within the tall edifice. Kara sighed. The attitude of the village was peaceful, wholly consumed within itself, nestled safe in the tall mountains.  
  
Kara grinned. 'This is going to be fun.'  
  
***  
  
At first, Kara just masked her presence from the rhyzoku, as she walked among them along the dusty street. She had adopted blue eyes, pointy ears, and black hair. She strolled along observing the inhabitants and stopped within a small eating establishment.   
  
The wooden floorboards creaked as Kara walked across the conspicuously clean floor. She sat down at a quiet table in the corner of the restaurant, watching small dragon children playing a game of sorts with an old ball. A waitress came and took her order. She was cute, red cheeks and a pristine yellow and white uniform with a small black dragon on her bosom. Kara let her eyes linger on the dragoness as she walked away.   
  
Dragons were chatting quietly all around the restaurant. Soon the waitress came back with a pot of tea. Kara poured herself a cup and sipped at it. A sound in the breeze flowing into the tavern's open window alerted Kara a moment before a ball came through the window and was caught in her hand. She stared at the ball curiously as she brought it from behind her head where she had caught it. It was the old worn ball the children had been playing with outside.  
  
Kara heard a patter of feet and glanced up from her cup to see a group of about ten children clustered around her. "Yes?" she asked quietly. A little boy, obviously the ring leader of the group due to his commanding demeanor, stepped forward.  
  
"Um, we're sorry about the trouble miss, but may we have our ball back?"  
  
"Of course," she replied with a smile, holding it out. The small boy reached to take it and she snatched it back. "Only if you do one thing"  
  
"Yeah, what's that?" the boy asked loudly with his fists on his hips. There were murmurings of agreement from the group. She smiled at the boy's obvious rebelliousness.  
  
"Only if you let me buy you all ice cream!" She grinned as the group of children cheered.  
  
***  
  
Kara waved to the children as she left the tavern. All ten of them were clustered around the table eating ice cream, talking, and waving their spoons about. She stepped out the door only to bump into an extremely tall dragon man. She fell down.  
  
"O, I'm terribly sorry miss, I should've watched where I was walking." As the man helped Kara up, she could see the dragon looking her up and down. 'Oh great' she thought to herself. "May I make it up to you Miss-" he left a pause for her to give a name. 'I wish he'd leave me alone' thought Kara.  
  
"Katrina."  
  
"Ah Katrina, a beautiful name. You know I haven't seen a gorgeous dragon such as yourself in a long time. May I buy you a drink?"  
  
Kara smirked inwardly, 'He really thinks I'm a dragon, that's a laugh.' It wasn't a secret that in dragon society there was hardly a significant population of females left. The golden dragons had had the only decent amount of dragon females around and most of them had been killed in the War of the Monster's Fall.   
  
"No, I'm sorry sir, but I really must continue on my way."  
  
"Oh come now," he said catching her arm as she tried to walk away, "one drink, what could it hurt?"  
  
'Stupid jerk,' she thought, and then suddenly smiled. 'He'll regret ever asking me.'  
  
***  
  
Kara watched the flames of the small dragon village. She was levitating high over the destruction with the dragon man she'd met under her arm.


	4. That Must Have Been Some Festival

Oh for the love of god... I only own Kara Metallium and this story line.  
  
Chapter 4-That Must Have Been Some Festival  
  
Chapter 4 - That Must Have Been Some Festival  
  
Kara appeared in her chambers with the body of a male black dragon in human form under her arm. She dropped him without much ado onto her bed. Snapping her fingers, chains appeared binding the dragon to the bed. She sighed and cracked her neck. Lazily, she reflected on the events of the village's downfall.   
  
The male dragon had near harassed her for a drink. She consented after promising herself she would get even with him. However, no sooner had they sat down for a drink when the only priest that dwelt within the village's temple appeared in the doorway. He dramatically had pointed a finger at Kara, babbling something about a twisted soul. Then he had thrown a ra tilt spell at her, while she was sitting at the table with the other dragon. It succeeded in blowing up the tavern. She had thrown up her dark barrier, which every dragon in the village recognized as mazoku magic. Within seconds, all the dragons had transformed and were shooting laser breath at her.   
  
The male dragon she had been having a drink with was the first one to go after her. He dive bombed her on his first attack. She transported away from him at the last moment. While passing, she had put a heavy sleeping spell on him from the astral plane. He crashed into the temple and it collapsed on top of him. With him out of the way, Kara cast various spells on the rest of the dragons and had blown them and the town to bits, with the exception of the temple rubble.   
  
She appeared at the rubble, picked through it, and found the dragon in human form fast asleep.   
  
The rest, of course, was history.   
  
Kara looked at the sleeping dragon and wondered how she would exact her revenge. She didn't want to kill him, she wanted to make him suffer. Yet, first she would have some fun.   
  
She walked over to the sleeping form and poked him. He aroused from his sleep and looked at Kara with bleary eyes. He snapped his eyes open with instant recognition.  
  
You filthy mazoku! Unchain me so I may exact my revenge on your unholy form! She shook her head at him and wagged a finger.  
  
My turn first, rhyzoku. Two snaps and a teleportation spell later, she was atop the male dragon naked. As a matter of fact, he was also naked and was shouting in vain. Not a sound was heard. She smirked at him under her silencing spell. His face twisted in fury and he thrashed and bucked wildly to throw her off him. She stayed in her seat.   
  
Kara surveyed her territory. The dragon was not ugly. In fact, he was very handsome, as much as dragons in human form could be. He had a powerfully built musculature and was extremely tall. His black hair fell in his face and gray eyes glared at her with unfathomable hatred. Yet there was something else in the cold eyes, a quick flitting glance of lust. Kara knew that she was pretty, exotic even. And with her rubbing up against his dragonhood, she was sensual. Her eyes drifted downwards. A fair dusting of black hair was on his chest and ended in a small line to his belly button. No hair farther down, she noted. Her eyes locked onto his dragonhood. Nothing showed in her eyes, but she realized he was quite well endowed. Kara was very tempted to lose her mazoku virginity to this decidedly male dragon. Yet, she had no desire to do so with one she did not love. Despite her being a mazoku, Kara had gone with the age old argument held by some mazoku. If dragons can hate, why can't monsters love?  
  
Kara bent over and covered the rhyzoku's member with her hot slick mouth. He was already hard, despite her lack of ministrations and the fury burning in his eyes. She sucked on him hard, bringing him to his full length. She moved her mouth up and down on the swollen appendage. My, he's easy to please,' she thought to herself as some preclimax fluid was tasted her in mouth. With him still in her mouth, she started to tongue and nibble the tip. She glanced up and saw him silently gasp, all traces of hatred gone. He was writhing madly in pleasure, as anyone could see. Suddenly he started to shiver and she knew he would climax soon. With a final hard pull on his appendage with her teeth, he came. She sucked the male dragon dry, sat up, and wiped her mouth. She smiled at the dragon with her perfect teeth and swollen red lips. The dragon looked at her with wonder as she leaned forward and applied a sleeping spell with the tip of her finger.  
  
Kara teleported and reappeared beside the bed fully dressed. She snapped her fingers and the dragon was suddenly dressed as well. Another snap of the fingers had him unchained. She slung the unconscious dragon over her shoulder and both disappeared.  
  
***  
  
This time, Kara donned red hair and blue eyes. She wore a pretty, but simple green dress with a white apron. And she was selling small animals at a village festival. The scents of delicious foods floated on the breeze. The small village festival was bustling with activity. Bright colored pennants fluttered in the breeze above the festival booths.   
  
Kara sighed and sat back in her chair. For fun, she had opened a festival booth. She sold an assortment of harmless animals: wolf cubs posing at puppies, bad-tempered snakes posing as garden snakes, japanese fighting fish as exotic goldfish, and finally tiger cubs posing as kittens. 'Taught by the best,' Kara smiled to herself as an image of the purple-haired trickster priest appeared in her head.  
  
Kara noticed a group of children approaching her booth. They looked to be between ages eight to twelve. Old enough to have a certain amount of authority, but young enough to get into trouble if given enough initiative. 'Perfect,' Kara thought to herself. She observed the raggedy group of rough looking children whispering to an authoritative looking child and pointing at the snakes in Kara's tanks. The leader stepped forward.   
  
"Yes?" Kara asked with a dazzling smile at the eleven-year-old boy.   
  
"I want the most dangerous animal you have here!" he said proudly, "And don't cheat me with one of the cats over there!" He pointed to a yawning tiger cub.  
  
"Well, now that I think about it" Kara put a finger to her chin pretending to look as if she was pondering. "I do have this one animal, but I'm afraid you might not be able to handle it."  
  
"What?!" the kid shrieked. "Do you know who I am? I'm the leader of the roughest, toughest group around - the Fangs."  
  
"Are you sure?" Kara asked. "I wouldn't want you to get hurt and then have to go to your mommy to patch you up."  
  
"I'll take the animal! And I'll pay any price you name!" Kara smiled and batted her eyelashes. It had no effect on the leader. She smiled at him and took out a small wrought iron cage with a small sleeping black dragon in it. There were oohs and aahs heard amongst the children.  
  
"That doesn't look dangerous!" the kid scoffed.   
  
"I assure you, this dragon is quite special. He is very ferocious. I just happened to put a sleeping spell on him because he was knocking the cage up trying to get out."  
  
"Buy it chief!" a kid said.  
  
"Okay, okay! I'll give you three bronze pieces for it!" Kara smiled and then paused. Somewhere in the back of her head she heard a voice speaking  
  
***  
  
"He bought it. At a festival. For three bronze pieces," said a low, gruff voice. Another high, slightly shrieky voice yelled.  
  
"That must have been some festival!"  
  
***  
  
'Lina,' Kara thought. She looked at the kid as she handed him the cage and he gave her three bronze pieces. He spoke to his group.  
  
"You bums did a good job bringing me here. I have a new ferocious pet. Now we can call ourselves the Dragon Fangs!" The children murmured in agreement and moved off. Kara smiled. 'This means Lina Inverse hasn't even been born yet.'


	5. Misses and Masters

Oh dear! Someone please review! I don't think my story is awful. However, encouragement of any kind is appreciated. So please review! It only takes a couple of minutes. I apologize this chapter is sort of short. As always, I only own Kara Metallium and this story line. Enjoy!  
  
~Kara Metallium ^_~!  
  
Chapter 5 - Misses and Masters  
  
Kara appeared in her chambers. She laid back, levitating in the air. Lina Inverse. I can't believe she hasn't been born yet,' Kara thought. Oh Kara,' she thought to herself, what are you going to do now? The Lina you were expecting isn't of this world yet. AND what about those Dragon Fangs? The leader is only eleven! That means I have to wait about fifteen years before Lina is who she really is. She should be an infant right now. A child growing up in the land of Zephilia. MaybeI couldgo see her' Kara shook her head. No. If I visit the Inverse family, there is a possibility someone might see me. If not Xellos, then maybe Luna, Lina's older sister. Last thing a monster needs is to face off the Knight of Cepheid. Oh geez! Why can't Lina be older? Why am I at this particular part of history? WHY ME?'  
  
Kara's mental tirade ceased for a moment. She stopped levitating and stood before the fireplace. With a flick of her finger, a fire was ignited. Kara watched the flames, musing. You know what this really means Kara. This means I really am part of this world. I was MEANT to be here. But am I really part of this world? This Slayers Dimension? I meanwhat's next? I have some sort of hand in the philosopher stone? Will I somehow miraculously become part of Lina Inverse's later exploits?'  
  
Kara murmured softly.  
  
Who's Lina, may I ask? asked a slightly nasal, tenor voice.  
  
She turned around to look at the tall, dark figure. Haven't seen you around for a while. I was getting a little bored.  
  
Well, you know how the Greater Beast is, Miss Kara. Always having me off on errands. However, she's given me a special assignment. She also asked for you to accompany me. Can't imagine why. Xellos shrugged. He cocked his head. Now, who was this Lina' you mentioned?  
  
Just some girl I used to know of in my former life. I wonder what she would think of me, as a monster.  
  
Well, Miss Kara, I would suppose she would be frightened of you, as most humans are of monsters. Xellos shrugged again.  
  
You're probably right, Kara sighed. Ah well, it's much more fun being a monster. By the way, there is something I've been meaning to ask you  
  
And what's that Miss Kara? Xellos smiling.  
  
Why do you address me as Miss Kara'? Why not Kara? I don't call you Mister Xellos,' you know.  
  
Now that I think about it. I really don't know, Xellos scratched his head, I guess it's because I'm maintaining a distance because you are my minion.  
  
Oh dear, Kara mocked, we wouldn't want you to become attached' or something, would we? I mean how _horrible_ could it be if you were to fraternize with a lower level demon. Must keep our nose clean, musn't we? Xellos smiled a little wider.  
  
Well, I guess it's better than monsters who don't show their masters a certain amount of respect, isn't it? Xellos stepped closer to Kara. You must be awful confident of yourself, Miss Kara. His eyes gleamed down into hers. Kara smirked.  
  
Why yes, I am Master Xellos. Very confident. Xellos smiled. Whew,' Kara thought to herself, I avoided that situation.'  
  
Very well, Xellos replied, we must be leaving on our assignment. I expect you to keep up. Xellos paused. Or the results might be, he paused again and ran a finger along her collar bone, His finger rested under her chin.  
  
Oh no, that won't happen. Believe me, Kara's eyes gleamed as she smirked.  
  
Xellos whispered. He bent and kissed Kara chastely, then, disappeared. Kara smiled.  
  



	6. A Staff and a Dragon

Okay people! I want reviews! I would really like encouragement! I know I hate writing reviews as much as the next person, but still, please find it in your heart to send a review please! So far I've only gotten one and I thank you. I'm even flattered someone put me on their favorite author list. So please, for the love any god (pardon me if your an atheist), send me a review!  
  
-Kara Metallium ^_~!  
  
P.S. I don't own Slayers!  
  
P.P.S. Happy Thanksgiving!  
  
Chapter 6 - A Dragon and a Staff  
  
It was dusk, as two figures walked up the well-trodden road. It was quite dusty. Big monarch oaks shaded over the road, making it appear darker with their long shadows. It was summer, and though the scene was somewhat creepy, it was quite warm.  
  
Both figures, one dressed in a white cloak and the other in a black stopped at a large, wrought-iron gate. The black-cloaked one turned to the other.  
  
Now Miss Kara, Xellos, said wagging his finger at her, remember what I told you. It is imperative that we get this prize to Juuou-Sama."  
  
"Hai, I understand," Kara answered.  
  
"Wait here."  
  
"Hai."  
  
***  
  
Kara didn't have to wait very long before a rumbling could be heard from the monumental estate behind the large gate. The earth even started to shake violently. Suddenly, it stopped and one could hear a high pitched cry. All was silent then. Xellos appeared quietly beside Kara, holding a large staff.  
  
"It appears I may have subdued the beast."  
  
"What breed was it?" Kara asked.  
  
"Oh, an ancient dragon, quite rare nowadays." Kara widened her eyes.  
  
"An ancient-"  
  
"-dragon," finished Xellos. "Yes, an ancient dragon, Miss Kara. Now tell me, exactly how you've heard of them." Kara paled, as much as a mazoku could. Xellos knew that Kara had knowledge of the Slayers dimension, but exactly how much he had never bothered to ask. There was no telling what would happen if Xellos were to find out that she had information to the future  
  
Just then an explosion took place, blowing up the huge estate building. A huge dragon appeared amongst the rubble. It was a huge creature. Sleek, black, and deadly. It's eyes glowed with an eerie green light. It spread its wings, which were composed of smooth black feathers. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Kara remembered a fossil she had seen in a museum of a dinosaur with feathery wings. It had looked delicate, even fragile. Nothing, compared to this colossal reptile. Kara gulped.  
  
"Now, now, Miss Kara. There's nothing to be afraid of," Xellos said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure this dragon will be a piece of cake." He squeezed her shoulder and kissed her on the cheek. She paled and blushed at the same time, as impossible as it was. His lips moved to her ear and whispered, "Good luck." Without hesitation, Xellos was gone and Kara was left to face this dragon all upon her own.  
  
"DAMN YOU XELLOS!" Kara howled in irritation as the dragon shot laser breath at her. Kara teleported just in time. She looked back to where she once was, a gigantic crater was left there. 'Oh shit" she thought as the dragon's eerie green eyes locked onto her.  
  
Kara turned and teleported again. And she kept teleporting. The dragon spread its wings and kept up a good chase of the mazoku. Rhyzoku and mazoku raced over an ancient, junglelike forest landscape. Every few moments there was an explosion and another part of the forest erupted in a devastating fire.   
  
Xellos sat on the highest limb of the tallest tree of the forest. (Author's Note: You get the idea, it was twice as tall as all the other trees. ^_~!) Xellos smiled as he sipped his tea, with the staff he had retrieved in the crook of his arm. "Have fun, Miss Kara," he whispered as he disappeared leaving nothing behind but a cooling cup of tea on the tree branch.


	7. Spells are Tricky Things

I'm trying to make up for the fact that I haven't written in a while with two whole chapters! Please review! Enjoy! (I don't own Slayers!)  
  
~Kara Metallium ^_~!  
  
Chapter 7 - Spells are Tricky Things  
  
The trickster priest appeared, kneeling, before a pair of well-tanned long legs adorned with strappy, high heel sandals. The legs were crossed and connected to a slender body laid-back in a well-cushioned chair. So grandiose was the chair, that it could be classified as a throne. Traveling up the body, one could see it was encased in a gauzy, near transparent, white dress. Golden gauntlets encased slender wrists, over which were several golden bangles. Long, sharp fingernails decorated with white nailpolish adorned each hand. In one of these hands, a cigarette was held.  
  
Well, where is it? asked a rich, buttery-golden alto.  
  
Here it is, Mistress, Xellos said, extending his arms in which appeared a staff he had been carrying. The hand put down the cigarette and extended toward the weapon. The staff disappeared and reappeared in the slender hand.  
  
And the guardian? Asked a pair of dark red lips that sipped a crystal glass of dark red merlot. Xellos bowed his head lower.  
  
Being taken care of as we speak.  
  
By your minion, I presume.  
  
Hai, Mistress.  
  
Xellos, you have served me for over a millennia, have you not? asked the female mazoku dark lord, gesturing for Xellos to stand and face her. Xellos rose and looked at his mistress.  
  
I have, Juuou-Sama.   
  
Never once, have you left something undone like this. You must place great faith in your minion. That is, considering you've never had one.  
  
Why yes, Juuou-Sama, said Xellos with a smile, cocking his head to the side. Miss Kara is very resourceful, I have no doubts in her abilities. She should be able to handle herself.  
  
***  
  
Oh shit!' Kara's mind screamed. This bastard's going to kill me!' Kara had been chased across a huge junglelike forest, over mountains, through valleys, and even over a river or two. Now she was dodging powerful attacks from the ancient dragon, who was chasing her, through a titanic canyon. Just then, Kara ducked out of the way of another laser breath blast, which brought down an immense rock slide into the canyon.  
  
L-Sama be damned! she spat, as she narrowly teleported out of the way of a boulder at the last second. Kara was losing blood from a wound in her side, when she had been too slow at one moment and was knicked by a laser breath attack. The ancient dragon's sleek, black feathered wings were slick with blood. There were also two large gashes on its left flank and its graceful neck.   
  
Uh oh,' thought Kara as she teleported and slammed right into the wall at the end of the canyon. She turned to face the ancient dragon. Its green glowing eyes bored down into her. Both mazoku and rhyzoku paused in their flight. Kara levitated thirty stories above the canyon floor while the dragon's wings beat steadily to maintain its matching altitude.  
  
Well, it's now or never' Kara started to draw power which gathered in her hands. There was only one spell she hadn't tried yet.   
  
The rhyzoku also started to draw power for its final attack. Blinding green energy gathered in its mouth.   
  
Kara smiled grimly. She was going to cast Lina's specialty attack. The dragon slave? No. Kara had already tried three times and had thrice failed. No, Kara was going to cast all mother of attacks, one that called on the Lord of Nightmares. The spell we all know. The one which we love and fear at the same time, one fitting to be classified as a spell of chaos magic. The most powerful destructive spell ever known.  
  
GIGA SLAVE! Kara yelled and released the giant ball of chaotic energy at the dragon, as it simultaneously let loose its own spell. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Kara realized that she probably wouldn't survive this. The dark ball of energy hit the dragon, completely absorbing it. The shock wave and radiating a miasma of energy hit Kara head on. Agonizing pain ripped through her astral and physical bodies. Then suddenly, the pain stopped.


	8. Servitude

Ahem... AHEM!!! I'd like some feedback people! Even proofreading notes would be acceptable. I'd even like a flame. Grr. Just please, tell me something. Do you love it? Do you hate it? Do you like chicken legs dripping in mint jelly on rye toast? Anything at all!   
  
I DO NOT OWN SLAYERS!!!  
  
Truly yours,  
  
Kara Metallium  
  
Chapter 8 - Servitude  
  
Kara's eyes blinked opened suddenly. Her vision was a little fuzzy, which she quickly cleared, blinking a few times. The image of the trickster priest, sitting on her bed beside her, rapidly came into focus.  
  
Kara croaked, surprised at the sound of her own voice. The dark priest smiled.  
  
Ah, Miss Kara. You are finally awake. She cleared her throat and sat up, locking eyes with the trickster priest.  
  
What happened to me? her voice sounding considerably smoother.  
  
Well, Miss Kara, it seems that after casting your spell, your body was caught in the shock wave and the radiating energy. You were injured quite badly.  
  
How did I get here? she asked, sounding a great deal like her old self.  
  
Ah, Juuou-Sama and I were having a conversation-  
  
When we felt a giant wave of magical energy released, finished a melodious alto voice. Kara's eyes tore away from Xellos to rest on a slim figure. The woman's short, wavy blond hair was stunning against the white, gauzy dress she wore. Gold gauntlets and bracelets adorned her wrists, and sharp nails decorated with white nailpolish accentuated each hand. Strappy, high heel sandals made her feet look graceful and elegant. Xellos quickly got to his feet and bowed.  
  
he murmured.  
  
Leave us, Xellos, she said, waving him away.  
  
At once, Mistress, Xellos answered, bowed, and disappeared. The Beastmaster walked to Kara's bedside and sat on her bed. Gleaming golden slit pupils gazed at ruby ones.  
  
Kara Metallium. It was a statement. Kara could feel a shiver run down her spine. She had thought her life was a dream before, with becoming Xellos's minion and all. Now she had a mysterious, never seen before, dark lord sitting on her bed! Who would have ever thought. Well, now I know the truth,' Kara thought. And some people thought her hair was lavender or even pink. No, it's gold, a wonderfully thick gold. Not even worthy of being called blond. And of all surprises! It's short! Not long at all. Well, I guess it makes sense, she is a _beastmaster_. I suppose she can't run around in long hair, snagging it on brush while on the hunt. She is the Beastmaster, one of five dark lords. She is Juuou Sa ma' The room swam slightly before her eyes. That is, before she was pulled out of her reverie by another sample of the earthy alto tone.  
  
What spell did you cast? asked the Beastmaster, staring at Kara. Kara blushed under the stare of the dark lord.  
  
the umGiga Slave, Juuou-Sama, Kara lowered her eyes from the awesome dark lord to stare at the coverlet. She heard the beastmaster inhale a breath of air. Kara's eyes flitted back up towards the dark lord's face. Kara noticed she wore deep wine-colored lipstick, but no other makeup. Odd,' Kara thought. The beastmaster seemed to be considering something, with deep thought etched into her face. She then looked up at Kara. She stared into Kara's eyes once again and began to speak.  
  
Kara Metallium.  
  
Y-yes, Juuou-Sama?  
  
How would you like to become my minion? Kara sat shocked for a moment. Then she recovered and considered the proposition. I might get more power,' she thought. She mentally shook her head. Though being a monster had increased Kara's desire of power and glory, they were not her primary desires. Kara would no longer take orders from Xellos, but from the higher-up. Xellos's own boss. Hell,' Kara thought, I might even work alongside Xellos.' Kara inclined her head toward the Beastmaster.  
  
I would like that very much Juuou-Sama, she answered evenly.  
  
Very well, said the Beastmaster, I expect you to report to me tomorrow. You should be healed by then. I look forward to having you in my service. Until later, Kara Metallium. Kara inclined her head again. The Beastmaster nodded approvingly, stood, and walked out of the room.  
  
A few minutes later, Xellos appeared at Kara's bedside.   
  
Are you feeling well, Miss Kara? he asked with a slight concern.   
  
I'm fine, Xellos, she said with a smile. Say, were you the one who found me?  
  
Yes, I am, Xellos said with a slight cock of his head to the side, I caught you before you hit the ground, brought you back, and treated you. Kara smiled and reached out and gripped Xellos's arm. His eyes widened in surprise at her.  
  
Thank you, Xellos, she said. Xellos paused for a moment, looking into her eyes, but then quickly recovered with his trademark smile.  
  
Ah, your welcome, Miss Kara. Anything for my one and only minion.  
  
One and only? she asked with interest.  
  
Yes, Miss Kara. I've never had a minion, aside from you that is.  
  
Why Xellos, she said with a smile, I'm genuinely surprised and a little flattered. However, Juuou-Sama asked me if I'd like to be her minion, she paused, looking at him steadily, and I accepted. Xellos's smile faltered briefly, but then was back on at full strength.  
  
Oh, well that's certainly a surprise, Miss Kara. I do hope you enjoy serving Juuou-Sama, I certainly do. Kara smiled warmly. I caught that look Xellos,' she thought to herself.  
  
Thanks Xellos! Now, it you don't mind I'd like to get up and have a little time to myself. Xellos smiled a little too brightly.  
  
Of course, Miss Kara. See you later! and with that, Xellos disappeared. Kara got out of bed and her regular clothing flickered into place. She walked to the balcony and looked out. I wonder what that look was,' she thought as she fingered her white tunic. Her thoughts brightened. Ah well, tomorrow I become Juuou-Sama's minion!'


	9. A Second Solution

I have to admit. This chapter was quite fun to write. Enjoy!  
  
~Kara Metallium  
  
P.S. I don't own Slayers; however, I wish I did.  
  
Chapter 9 - A Second Solution  
  
The following day, Kara went to Juuou-Sama. Approaching from a hall, Kara walked through the doors. The floor was made of dark green marble mixed with splashes of cream, which vaguely reminded Kara of the woods on Wolfpack Island. The walls matched the cream of the floor, and white and gold tapestries hung upon them at intervals. Most of the tapestries featured sylvan scenes with many lupine subjects. One entire side of the hall was covered with glass french doors, which were open letting fresh air into the room. The breeze ruffled the gauzy white cloth that hung over the doors' openings. The doors led to a long balcony that overlooked most of Wolfpack Island. A massive forest could be seen along with the faintest glimmers of the sea that reflecting the dawning of the sun.   
  
Kara's eyes finally traveled to the far end of the room. Juuou-Sama sat on a large, plush throne that looked more like a luxurious chair. To Juuou-Sama's left stood Xellos. He watched her carefully despite his deceivingly cheerful trademark smile. Kara stared back, sensing there was something hidden beneath that normal genki facade. The Beastmaster gestured toward herself and Xellos with a slim hand, the bangle bracelets making a melodious clinking that echoed throughout the hall. Kara strode forward and finally stopped in front of the Beastmaster. She dropped to one knee and bowed her head.  
  
I am here as you commanded, Juuou-Sama, Kara said, in a clear voice.  
  
Stand up and face me, Kara Metallium, commanded the Beastmaster. Kara stood and looked into Juuou-Sama's golden eyes. Kara Metallium, Juuou-Sama continued, You have proven that you are strong enough to become my minion. You have proven yourself resourceful enough to become my minion. You have served your former master well, and have never displeased him at any point. Kara Metallium, I offer you the post of priestess serving under my command. Kara drew in a breathe. She had never expected to be offered such a high post, especially under Juuou-Sama, whose one and only powerful minion had been Xellos. Xellos had served Juuou-Sama for more than a thousand years, and here, with the Beastmaster's offer to Kara, was something threatening to break such a strong tradition. Kara bowed her head once, and then looked into the Beastmaster's eyes once more.  
  
I accept, Juuou-Sama. The Beastmaster smiled, almost gleefully.  
  
rang her golden alto voice. The Beastmaster stood and stepped down off the dais and stood in front of Kara. Before Kara knew what was happening, slim arms had slipped around her and were pulling her closer to the mazoku lord in front of her. Kara looked up startled into Juuou-Sama's eyes, only to have them widen further when Juuou-Sama closed the distance between them with a kiss. Kara's crimson eyes stayed open an instant further, before shutting swiftly.  
  
Juuou-Sama's mouth was warm, inviting, and sweet with thick red wine. Slowly, Juuou-Sama's tongue coaxed Kara's lips open and slipped inside her mouth. Kara was startled, due to her inhibitions kicking in; however, they stopped kicking in when Kara felt something else in Juuou-Sama's kiss. Power. Kara could feel sheer power flowing from Juuou-Sama's body into hers. It took Kara only a few moments to realize the meaning of the kiss, before she hungrily started to kiss Juuou-Sama back. Kara suddenly understood that the more passion she put into the kiss, the more quickly the power flowed into her. Soon, the two mazoku's tongues were battling, wet and warm soaked in the power that is of darkness. The power of the mazoku. There was something subtle, that Kara had never realized that dwelt within the power of Shabrinigdo's race. The subtle power of sensual pleasure. Of course, the darkness meant pain and death, but it also meant seduction. Knowing this, Kara came upon the conclusion that there were really two ways to transfer a mazoku's power. Killing, and then resurrecting the creature as a minion; or, to transfer it through the dark sensual nature of a kiss. A simple kiss.  
  
Kara's mind snapped back to focus on Juuou-Sama's attentions to her mouth, when she felt the power decreasing. Slowly, the Beastmaster withdrew her tongue from Kara's mouth and released Kara from her arms. She stood back from Kara and looked approvingly down at her.   
  
I think a change of clothing is in order, said Juuou-Sama suddenly and snapped her fingers. Formerly, Kara had worn a simple white tunic, red pants, and thigh high brown boots, and sometimes a white cloak. Her old outfit was replaced with an entirely new one. Her brown, thigh high boots remained. She wore a black leotard that stopped at a somber purple breastplate that molded to her chest perfectly, accentuating her large breasts and the cleavage that went with them. She had a long red loin cloth outlined in the same somber purple that hung down the front and back of her to her ankles. White gloves that stopped at her wrists and a white cloak, clasped with a red stone set in gold, added to the ensemble.   
  
You're missing something, said Juuou-Sama, with a finger tapping her lip. Juuou-Sama turned to Xellos. You have any ideas, Xellos? she asked. Xellos opened his eyes, for he hadn't during the whole ordeal, and studied Kara.   
  
Hmm. I think a piece of jewelry might finish off the outfit, Juuou-Sama. The Beastmaster smiled happily.  
  
Of course! exclaimed Juuou-Sama. She snapped her fingers and a spiked choker appeared on Kara's neck. the Beastmaster squealed. Suddenly, she regained composure.   
  
Kara Metallium, you now hold the title of Lesser Beast, priestess of Zelas Metallium. You would do well to remember your title, as other mazoku will be asking you for it.  
  
Hai, Juuou-Sama, Kara answered bowing her head. Juuou-Sama gestured Kara away with her hand.  
  
she commanded. Go play with your new powers, as I'm sure you're eager to do. Do not abuse them. I will call you later with instructions for your first mission.  
  
Hai, Juuou-Sama, Kara answered, inclining her head once again. With that, Kara straightened, turned on her heel, and strode from the throne room of Zelas Metallium, with an extremely large grin on her face.


	10. Tricks of the Trade

Okay, yeah, I know its been a while since I last updated. But give me a break! I had writer's block! I'd work on it a little bit, and then I would just be completely stumped. Oh well. This is quite a long chapter compared to the others, so that should make up for any inadequacies of mine.  
  
Ah and now it's time to reply to all three of my loyal reviewers. They are my only inspiration. *sniff* They only make it worth continuing to write. *tear*  
  
Voice from no where: Oh go cry me a river!  
  
Maybe I will! *sticks out tongue at disembodied voice*  
  
Anyways  
  
Rhesus-A: Ah thank you for giving me my very first review! There will be more naughty scenes to come. I promise. *whispers* They are actually already written. I just have to work up to them.  
  
hysteria82: Thanks for your compliment. I never really thought about it, but you're right. I generally don't go for self insertion fics either, mainly because they're badly written. Apparently, you don't think mine is, thanks! ^_^  
  
Rhetta: You little trickster, leaving a review under my name while I wasn't looking! Thanks for the encouragement hun!  
  
And for all of those of you who don't review, one is all I ask. Reviews really do make me want to write and not procrastinate about it, this chapter being testimony.  
  
Until next time  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Kara Metallium ^_~  
  
P.S.:I don't own Slayers.  
  
Chapter 10 - Tricks of the Trade  
  
Xellos turned to the beastmaster with a slight smirk on his face.   
  
That was quite a display you put on Juuou-Sama.  
  
the beastmaster turned savagely on the trickster priest, I didn't see you objecting when I granted you power in much the same way. The beastmaster held a devious gleam in her eye, despite the much-feared bark in her voice. She sauntered up to the Xellos and placed a finger on his chest. She raised her eyes only a fraction of an angle, for Xellos was only slightly taller than her, to lock eyes with him. That is, unless, she paused and a feral smile formed on her lips, you're a little protective' of my favors. She leaned in even closer to Xellos. The air was permeated with the beastmaster's obvious sensual seduction. A dark smile formed on Xellos's lips.  
  
Not at all, Juuou-Sama, Xellos replied bowing his head and backing away. He dropped to one knee, still facing the floor. Your favors are to give to whom you will. What I approve of, nay, what I think is of no worth to such an omnipotent being such as yourself.  
  
The beastmaster's dark wine-colored lips parted as she laughed heartily. Ah, Xellos, she said flashing a genuine, and often not seen, smile at the trickster priest. You always did know how to avoid confrontations. Rise, my loyal trickster. Xellos rose and faced the beastmaster. Still smiling, Juuou-Sama unceremoniously plopped into her chair. She raised a hand, in which a glass of ruby merlot materialized, and gestured toward Xellos. And now, onto business, she said, taking a sip.  
  
***  
  
Underbrush flashed by her as she raced through the trees. Kara hopped over a small stream and continued her flight. The air was crisp and cold, and the moonlight shown sparsely through the trees. Had Kara actually needed to breath, one would have seen breaths of air turned white in the cold. Her eyes darted across the nearly black landscape. All she could hear was the almost silent pursuers behind her. They could not hear her, for her projected body did not make a sound. Yet, her pursuers could smell her musty mazoku scent.  
  
Kara turned to look behind her  
  
and ran smack into Xellos.  
  
Miss Kara, said the mazoku, from underneath the tangled mess of her body on top of his, as flattered as I am by your initiative, I had hoped that you would have been far more subtle.   
  
Kara glared and Xellos smirked.  
  
she said, still glaring at him, you flatter yourself more than you deserve.  
  
Ah, but, he held up a finger, I have been deserving at one time or another, have I not? Xellos untangled himself from her, stood up, brushed himself off, and opened one amethyst eye to gaze down on her.  
  
Xellos, you really are an egoistical bastard.  
  
Ah, I certainly am.  
  
Kara rolled her eyes.  
  
How could I expect any less? she moaned to herself.  
  
***  
  
said Kara, her mouth curling in disdain, please tell me why we're here again.  
  
They were currently floating over a town. Well, two towns, that were barely separate.  
  
It seems, Miss Kara, the mazoku keeping an amethyst eye on her, that Juuou-Sama is most concerned with the supernatural occurrences that have been happening in this vicinity as of late.  
  
And have asked us to investigate and deal with it accordingly.  
  
Well, that is partially true.  
  
All right, Xellos, what's the catch?  
  
You will be handling this on your own. I am merely here for he tapped his finger on his chin thoughtfully. Oh, ah yes, supervision. Kara snorted.  
  
Oh joy.  
  
***  
  
Kara found herself sipping tea with Xellos in a tavern.   
  
So what's the story Xellos? asked Kara, propping her feet up on the table, much to his disdain.   
  
Well, Miss Kara, it seems that the supernatural occurrences have been disturbing the people from the two cities. In fact, they refuse to trade with each other because they think the other has been responsible for these occurrences.  
  
And these supernatural occurrences' would be what? Kara inquired sipping her tea.  
  
Ghosts, Miss Kara.  
  
Ah, I see. And it would be too simple to just destroy these ghosts, I suppose? she raised an eyebrow.  
  
Why, Miss Kara, I'm surprised at you, Xellos smiled at her as if to say you're so naive.' These ghosts are the ancestors of the people living here. How can you just destroy them? That is truly insensitive. I thought you were more caring than that Miss Kara. Kara sighed.   
  
Very well, Xellos, she said, setting down her teacup and standing up, I shall deal with these ghosts in a way truly befitting of Juuou-Sama. She walked out the door.  
  
Kara walked down the dusty road. _Okay, just exactly, what am I going to do?_ She grimaced. _I've got to find a way to amuse Juuou-Sama, but also impress her if I want to keep this post. I know this is a test. Geez. Nothing is simple with the monster race._ She mentally sighed. _What to do, what to do_ While her mental rant, Kara had walked to the edge of the town and now stood at the edge of a wood that barely separated the two towns. Her eyes flickered over the wood. It was dark in there and there were eyes peering out at her from the darkness. A howl arose from the trees. She shivered involuntarily.  
  
_Okay, I've got to find these ghosts. I can't destroy them, L-Sama be damned. I guess I'll have to seal them. That way they won't cause harm to anyone else._ Kara walked into the wood. She finally reached the middle of the wood, which of course had a clearing in the middle.   
  
What happened? Apparently, there had been a cemetery in the wood; however, it appeared that the hallow ground had been desecrated by bandit robbers. Grave stones were overturned and skeletons were partially out of their graves. The place was an eyesore, not to mention a creepy one. _Oh geez, no wonder these ghosts are pissed off!_  
  
Oh my, remarked a voice behind her, so this is the reason behind these ghost sightings.  
  
Kara moaned, either do something constructive or stay out of it.  
  
Well, if you put it that way  
  
Kara yelled, turning on the trickster priest. Just then a disturbance went up from the trees at the edge of the clearing. Kara's crimson eyes widened at the figure behind the trickster priest. _Oh gods_, Kara mouthed.  
  
There it stood. A mass of swirling of white light and mist. Its eyes glowing ruby and it's white transparent grinning skull partially wrapped in flesh. It could have been a faded out projection, except for the eyes. Tendrils of gauzy white spiritual matter swirled around Kara and Xellos, who at that moment had chosen to turn around. The figure stood almost as tall as the trees, given it was floating a few feet off the ground. It glided toward the two mazoku grinning maliciously. Xellos returned the malicious smile and teleported. Kara took all this in with wide eyes as the spiritual matter swirled closer and closer to her body, and Kara stiffened. Fearing for her safety, she teleported to the astral plane.  
  
Sure, Kara had watched all of Slayers, but in all of those many episodes, Lina and her entourage had never encountered something quite like this. Kara appeared on the astral plane and opened her eyes only to see that malevolent spirit being still there. It appeared on the spiritual plane the same way it had on the physical plane.  
  
_Heh, this isn't going to be easy._ Her hand started to glow with a ball of dark energy, black and crackling with intensity. Her fear and uncertainty and also sense of self-preservation fed the ball of energy, making its intensity go nuts. In the back of her mind Kara had to admit it was scary, the immense energy in her hand. It wasn't the giga slave, but it was more than a dragon slave that was for sure. Worst of all, logically, she didn't know exactly what the spell was, as if it was something coming from her very soul. _But mazoku don't have souls_, she thought frantically, eyes flickering from the energy to the ghostlike being coming closer and closer to her.  
  
_Oh shit!_ her mind screamed frantically, as the spirit's tendrils connected with her astral body. It burned into her form. Kara could feel her energy draining away, as if the creature was taking away the power Juuou-sama had bestowed upon her. The creature brought Kara closer to its body, with its tendrils burning into her. Its eyes glowed with its perfectly evil, malicious grin affixed to its face. Kara grasped the ball of energy. She knew what she had to do. The energy in Kara's hand disappeared in a flash. Glaring defiantly at it, Kara let it bind her to its torso and its head moved closer to hers. It eyes glowed brighter and brought its mouth down against hers.   
  
Kara's eyes flared and she opened her mouth under the creature's own. Its red eyes sparkled and then turned black instantly. Kara had given the creature the power it sought, but at a price. Hidden within the immense transfer of energy had been hidden a spell, a binding spell. Kara's body glowed with an eerie black light and the spiritual being was instantly repelled away from her.   
  
Up until this point, the creature had been deathly silent and now its face contorted and shrieked in agony. Kara reappeared on the physical plane and continued watching the creature being sucked into itself with a devious grin. With a final burst of white light and an ear piercing shriek, that was heard without a doubt by both towns on either side of the wood, the spirit vanished and something dropped to the earth. Kara walked over and picked it up, a curious shiny white orb. She pocketed it and looked around the graveyard. _Not time to celebrate yet_, thought Kara, _I've got to finish this_. _Let's try out a little shamanist magic.  
  
_Kara walked to the center of the graveyard clearing, which also happened to be the center of the wood. Earth below me, she murmured, placing a hand to the ground, submit to my will. She grinned, weaving black magic into the shamanist spell. She placed the orb under her hand on the earth. Dug Haut. The earth trembled under her feet and Kara teleported hundreds of feet straight up. Kara watched the earth shake half with fascination, half with self-satisfied laziness. It rose slowly at first and then faster, a single enormous stone spiker rising from the earth. It obliterated the desecrated and the wood surrounding. Screams arose from hundreds of people from both towns. Suddenly, the movement stopped. It took a few minutes for the dust to clear and the stone spiker/enormous hill/small mountain to be fully revealed.   
  
Xellos appeared, floating right in front of her, legs crossed in a sitting position, clapping with the staff in the crook of his arm. Well done Miss Kara. Not only did you seal the spirit, but you also made quite anuisance for the people of both towns. Kara smirked. _Now it's time to celebrate._


	11. Humpty Dumpty Part 1

All right all,  
  
I do not own Slayers. Here is a brand new chapter. Exactly one week since my last posting. I'm not going to promise a tight schedule, but I'm going to try to update more frequently.  
  
Knight of L-sama: Thank you for the encouragement. It made me happy.  
  
And now  
  
*cheesy drum roll*  
  
THE SLAYERS DIMENSION  
  
*applause*  
  
BROUGHT TO YOU BY REVIEWERS LIKE YOU!!!  
  
*more applausefollowed by (hopefully) more reviews*  
  
Kara Metallium ^_~!  
  
Chapter 11 - Humpty Dumpty Part 1  
  
_Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall,  
Humpty Dumpty had a great fall,  
All the king's horses and all the king's men  
couldn't put Humpty together again._  
  
***  
  
Juuou-sama relaxed back into her throne clutching her glass of wine.  
  
It appears that Kara has done well.  
  
Yes, she has Juuou-sama, said Xellos from the kneeling position on the floor.  
  
Ah, I want you to carry out the next task I spoke of before. Here. An object materialized on the floor before Xellos. As you can see Xellos, the former owner did a good job piecing together most of it; however, not all the pieces are there. I am commissioning you to find the remaining pieces; you may employ Kara if you wish. However, she is not to know of the main objective.  
  
Hai, Juuou-sama.  
  
***  
  
Large waves crashed against the jagged rocks of Wolf Pack Island. Kara sat on a cliff, her legs hanging over as she watched the waves and occasional shark fin. Both her hands were employed in scratching a gray wolf behind the ears.  
  
You like that, ne? she asked the wolf, which whined in response. Hai, hai, only when I'm actually doing it. She continued to stroke its fur. Silly ookami she muttered under her breath. She stopped and gazed at the sea for a moment. The wolf licked her ear. She giggled from the sensation. It stopped. She gazed out at the sea again. The licking continued and suddenly her ear was nipped. she exclaimed and turned around coming nose to nose with Xellos. A blush immediately spread over her entire face.   
  
My, my Miss Kara, I had thought you were capable of intelligent speech. Am I perhaps wrong?  
  
I hate you, she grumbled and smacked him.  
  
Ah, excellent to see your old boisterous self has deemed to return, Miss Kara. A moment later. Pause. It's a good thing I'm a masochist.  
  
Why you Xellos giggled at her like a little school girl.   
  
Xellos raised an eyebrow. Now why would you call me a pastry, Miss Kara? Xellos asked. Kara put a hand to her forehead, shook her head, and sighed.  
  
Never mind, she groaned. She teleported back to her room, determined that it was too early in the morning to be dealing with fruitcakes of Xellos's assortment. She was unpleasantly surprised when Xellos popped in right beside her. Xellos, go away. I don't want to deal with you today.  
  
Ah, but it's such fun to deal with you Miss Kara. She groaned. Tsk, tsk, tsk, you seem to be in pain, Miss Kara. Here, let me make it better. Kara didn't have a chance to react. Xellos had stepped behind Kara, laced his fingers in her long ebony hair, and pulled her head back to kiss her. It was soft and demanding all at once. His lips were smooth and spoke of unforeseen want. This was something Kara herself had not realized. His mouth moved hungrily on hers, possessive and sensual. His tongue darted out to lick her lips. He repeated the process and her tongue flicked out to meet his and he pulled back quicker than before. Again and again this happened, until Kara growled in frustration. He smiled against her mouth and his fingers played down her sides as if he were playing an instrument. Light and teasing they were, touching all the right spots, to make Kara growl once again at him.  
  
With the last growl, Xellos quickly spun her around and pushed her against the nearest wall, not too far away. He pinioned her to the wall, resting on his knee, hands gripping her shoulders hard, and kissing her almost violently. Passionate and relentless were his kisses, and Kara found herself just as ardently returning them. His kisses turned to her jaw line, down the column of her neck, and to the junction where shoulder and neck meet. He bit down and Kara moaned for the first time. He smiled in satisfaction and let her stand on her own two feet. His hands slid from her shoulders to the wall on either side of her. Amethyst eyes gazed into ruby ones. The trademark smile appeared with his eyes open.  
  
Kara gazed at Xellos in wonder. What had made him do this? Not that she didn't like it, she did. Yet, one had to wonder as to what ulterior motive, as there always was, that was behind it.  
  
Well, Miss Kara, would you like to know why I really came to see you?  
  
Ah, there it was, the ulterior motive.  
  
What do you need Xellos? she asked, still staring into his eyes. He smiled again.  
  
You must help me find the remaining piece of the staff.  
  
You mean the staff we took from the ancient dragon.  
  
Preciously. I've found its location, but I can't approach it due to complications. However, YOU should be able to reach it.  
  
That's it?  
  
  
  
  
  
I also need you to piece together the staff. Miss Kara you are the only mazoku capable of chaos magic. Do you know this? Kara let her head thump against the wall. She was shocked. Yet, it made sense. The monster race would have long before destroyed the world if one of them could weave something as powerful as the giga slave. Still, Juuou-sama wasn't asking her to destroy the world. Why? Kara had always heard that Juuou-sama played by her own rules, despite what the monster race deemed was no argument. Xellos and his mistress had always played tricks on poor creatures of this world. Why should Juuou-sama be so willing to destroy it if it amused her so much. The answer was simple. She wasn't. Kara snapped back her attention to Xellos.  
  
Yes, I do. Xellos nodded and seemed to accept this fact.   
  
Then by all rights, Miss Kara, why can you not wield white magic? Kara thought about it.  
  
I see know reason why not.  
  
Xellos grinned. A staff appeared in Xellos's hand. Kara looked at it and recognized the staff. It seemed like the last time she had seen it was AGES ago. Kara sighed and held out her hand. Xellos handed it to her and the staff seemed to hum to life with her touch. Almost like it was a living being. The pieces are already in place, Miss Kara. All you have to do is seal the pieces in place, Xellos murmured.  
  
Kara replied gazing at the staff in her grasp. Suddenly, she got an idea. She closed her eyes and channeled all the power she could from her human soul residing on the astral plane. When it was properly focused for what she had in mind, she murmured, The cracks between pieces glowed with a white light for a few moments before fading to a seamless look. A simple white magic spell was all it took to join these pieces together on this staff. _Curiouser and curiouser_, thought Kara.  
  
And now onto the second half of my request, Miss Kara


	12. Humpty Dumpty Part 2

Okay, so it's a little short, but regardless, it's still a chapter. I was sitting and staring at the page on my computer forever. Thinking and rethinking. And suddenly - a flash of lightning hit me! Not literally you dunderhead! But I did get sudden inspiration. And so I should be able to come up with the next chapters relatively soon.  
  
Until then -  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Kara Metallium ^_~!  
  
Disclaimer: What I've said every other single chapter. I don't own Slayers, blah blah blah.  
  
Phantom Crossing: Ditto. ^_^  
  
Chapter 12 - Humpty Dumpy Part 2  
  
_Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall,  
Humpty Dumpty had a great fall,  
All the king's horses and all the king's men,  
couldn't put Humpty together again.  
_  
***  
  
And now onto the second half of my request, Miss Kara.  
  
Kara stared at the trickster priest, waiting for him to continue. He shrugged.  
  
And that is? she asked expectantly. He scratched the back of his head.   
  
I've decided not to tell you. Kara raised an eyebrow at him. Because I don't frankly think you can handle it. _Really Xellos, you expect me to walk into a trap like that? Think I can't handle it? Please. I can handle anything. I'll play your little game.  
_  
Really. Well I suppose it can't be helped. See you when you get back Xellos. Kara waved to the trickster priest and disappeared from his sight.  
  
Miss Kara, Xellos spoke to the seemingly empty air, I really do need your help on this. Kara popped in.  
  
Xellos looked down at the floor.  
  
I need a mazoku powerful like myself to get the final two pieces of the staff. I cannot do it, Miss Kara. The being we're going against-  
  
We? I didn't say I'd help you yet. Xellos smiled grimly.  
  
The being I'M going against knows my astral signature and will know that it is me. I need you to get the pieces Miss Kara. You are powerful and relatively unknown to anyone. None of the other dark lords know of your existence.  
  
And just who is it that YOUR going against Xellos? Kara demanded.  
  
The being is Meiou-sama. Kara's eyes widened in disbelief. No it couldn't be true. Could it? If they got caught, that would surely mean the end of her existence.  
  
You mean you want me to go against the HELLMASTER??? she screeched. You've got to be kidding me Xellos! Like I'd really want to go on an adventure like that! You're out of your mind!  
  
Like I said, Xellos replied quietly, I don't think you could handle it. Kara glared at the trickster priest. _So now what do I do? _she asked herself. _Let's evaluate. If I do take Xellos up on his offer I most likely will get caught, thus die, live in torment, or something far worseIf I don't accept this, then I most likely will live, perhaps in shame. Xellos wants me to get a hold of the last two pieces of the staff. Staff What is so important about this staff? I mean the only staff ever spoken in Slayers was of the Staff of the Gods. STAFF OF THE GODS? No, no, that's not possible. The chances are _Kara's eyes lingered on the staff that she still held in her hand from fixing. She scanned its astral signature. It was old, definitely old. It could only be healed with white magic. _But surely the Staff of the Gods couldn't be healed with a simple healing spell?   
  
_Xellos coughed discreetly and Kara glanced at him. Her eyes returned to the staff a moment more. _If this IS the Staff of the Gods, it will never BE completed. The Philosopher Stone is a piece of the Staff of the Gods, and it was destroyed with Shabrinigdo's rebirth. Hell, Juuou-sama could have reborn every piece of Shabrinigdo by now. Why hasn't she? Whether this is the Staff of the Gods or not, I can't take that chance. I can't let them complete the staff. I must help the storyline. _She eyed the staff's missing pieces. _Only two pieces are missing. If the Hellmaster has both, that means I've got to get those two pieces away from him, and one away from Juuou-sama. One has to be put into an orihalcon statue_  
  
Miss Kara- Xellos began.  
  
I will help you Xellos, Kara said suddenly. The priest blinked. Tell me when you're ready to go, and she disappeared. The priest blinked again. And thenhe smirked.


	13. Hell and Other Musings

I'm drifting in and out of inspiration lately. I know where the story is going. Kara isn't omniscient. She has no idea what the staff of the gods looks like.  
  
As a side note---if the world of Slayers is set on the Staff of the Gods like a plate, why don't people fall off of it? And where is hell perchance?  
  
Kara Metallium  
  
Chapter 13 - Hell and Other Musings  
  
Hell. A desolate location that echoed with the screams of human souls.  
  
Cheery place, Xellos remarked.  
  
Kara looked out at the rocky terrain. It was like they were in a cave except there was a pale orange sky overhead. The heat was dry and pushed on her physical form from all sides.   
  
We're actually on the borders of hell, said Xellos to no one in particular. Maybe Kara, but she wasn't listening. She was mesmerized. Beyond the rocky terrain there was what seemed to be a desert. Beyond that, on the horizon, wavering in the distance, was a black rocky structure. _A palace or something?_ Kara wondered. Xellos tapped his chin thoughtfully. If I know Meiou-sama correctly, I'd say the he's hidden it somewhere quite obvious, just tedious to get to without his knowledge. Kara sighed and gazed at the desert landscape beyond the rocky patch on which they stood. _I don't really want to do this. But what if this is part of the Staff of the Gods? What if it isn't? Gah._  
  
Kara turned to the trickster priest, is there a specific way that I have to get these pieces from the hellmaster? Xellos appeared to ponder this for a moment.  
  
No, I suppose not, he answered.  
  
Well, then let's just stop standing around here dramatically waiting for something to happen. Why don't I just enter the service of Meiou-sama and be done with it? I'll just get the pieces from the inside. Xellos shrugged.  
  
If that's what you want to do. Let me ask Juuou-sama first. He flickered out. A few moments later he reappeared. Everything is a go, he said and handed her a letter he pulled out of his pouch. Kara took the letter and mock saluted him.  
  
In I go, she said with a smirk. Kara teleported.  
  
Xellos said to the empty air, in you go. And then, he too, smirked.  
  
Kara knelt before the most powerful of the dark mazoku lords. And he was just a child. Short, blue longish hair, and big eyes. Oh yes, and the pointy ears. He sat in a grandiose chair upon a dais with steps leading up to where he sat. The hall was dark and oppressive, something to be expected. It WAS Hell after all. She could feel his dark eyes looking over her form, penetrating her to find some weakness.   
  
"Tell Zelas I accept," the powerful mazoku replied, after reading the note Kara had delivered. He turned to another subject, "I hear you were created by Xellos."  
  
"Yes, it is true Meiou-sama." He smiled in response.  
  
"I also hear," he said prodding further, "that your power rivals that of the beast priest himself, now that you are Zelas's minion."  
  
"I do not know, Meiou-sama," Kara replied with a slight blush that the dark mazoku noted.  
  
"Stand up, Kara Metallium, and look at me," ordered the dark lord. Kara looked up at the petite dark lord. "Do you know what is in this note?" He gestured to the piece of parchment.  
  
"No, I do not, Meiou-sama," said Kara staring into the other mazoku's eyes.  
  
"Zelas has offered you to me as retribution for a former disservice." The lord noted no change on the messenger's countenance. "You will refer to me as Master Phibrizzo from this moment on, is that clear?"  
  
"Yes, Master Phibrizzo," she replied bowing her head.   
  
"Look at me when I speak to you," he snapped. Her eyes darted up to stare in his own. He smiled lazily. "It appears that you must be taught a few certain things." Holding up a hand, palm upwards, a shiny orb appeared in it. He clenched his fist around her soul. She teetered on the edge of falling to the floor. "You are mine now, Kara," the dark lord said with a sinister smile.


End file.
